The Aullens
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: It has been 60 years since The Cullens left, 60 years since Bella has become a vampire. Now The Cullens and Bella's fame The Aullens are back in Forks, Will Bella and Edward get back together and will Bella's family trust the Cullens with Bella's heart especially Edward. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

It been 60 years since they left me since he left, I can still remember the day they left. I can still remember that after the Cullens I got sick because in December there was an outbreak of Swine Influenza and I got it along with my dad. While we were in fork hospital I became great friends with a female vampire named Charlize Aullen, she visits me every night. One night she came into my room and whisper in my ear telling me it will be alright then bite me.

**Flashback**

**A very pale looking and very sick Isabella Marie Swan was lying on a hospital bed dying from the** **Swine Influenza. A female vampire doctor named Charlize Aullen walked into the room where Isabella was in, Charlize walk over to Isabella bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Charlize look at Isabella then bend her head to Isabella ear**

''**It will all be alright Isabella'' Charlize whisper into Isabella ear and Isabella weakly nod her head then Charlize bite Isabella**

**End of Flashback**

When I woke up I was in a queen sized bed in a room that looks like it was made for a princess. When I got up I look all around the room and it was different shades of blue, when I look down at myself I notice I only had a robe on so I look for the closet only to find all my clothes there inside of it. When I got dress in my Snow White Huntsman outfit and got my boots on my feets, I went downstairs to find Charlize in the living room with her head in her hands.

**Flashback**

**Isabella wakes up in a queen sized bed in a beautiful room that was made for a princess. Isabella look all around the room and it was different shades of blue, Isabella look down at herself she notice she only had a robe on so she look for the closet only to find all of her clothes there inside of it. When Isabella got dress in hers Snow White Huntsman outfit and got hers boots on her feets, Isabella went downstairs to find Charlize in the living room with her head in her hands. When Charlize lift her head to look at Isabella, she got up from the couch**

'' **Isabella I'm so…so sorry but it was the only way and'' Isabella cut Charlize off**

'' **Please call me Bella and thank you'' Bella said to Charlize with a smile on her face**

**End of Flashback**

After all that we become mother and daughter and trust me Charlize is more of a mother than Renee was. In 2008 we found Charlize's mate Esma Andy Ashford in Helena, Montana but Charlize had met him in 1998 when Esma was 16 year old. Esma was in the morgue but he was still alive and where Charlize found him and brought him home to turn him. When Esma woke up his feeling for Charlize resurface so much that he stare at my mother in venom for the longest time, then he turn his head to me and smile while he walk over to me. When Esma was right in front of me he hug me and at that point on I knew he had accepted me as his daughter already.

In 2020, we moved to Beverly Hill, Los Angeles and I already hating it because a vain, narcissistic, self-centered and snobbery boy named Rosana Landon Nashville. Rosana has wavy pale blond and violet-blue eyes and he is very handsome that every woman wants to be with him and every man wants to be him. Whenever he and I cross passes we usually get annoyed at each other. One night Charlize came home with Rosana in his arms and turn him with some hopes of having Rosana mated to me but all we were brother and sister.

In 2022 we were living in Arizona, Phoenix in a Mansion deep into the woods and I loved it. I spend my days by a lake that we had near our house just to get away from Rosa. I mean I love my brother but he can get under my skin, his thoughts are worse than his is oh yeah I'm a mind reader along with other things. One day Rosa ran in the Mansion with Emma Giselle Dwyer has curly black haired, blue eyes, very fun loving women in his arms, oh yeah did I mention she's my half-sister. Rosa ask Charlize to turn Emma after explaining how he had found her and our mother did turn her and let me tell you she is the best sister.

In 2037, Austin, Texas Emma and I were in a diner ordering hot dogs and I know what you all thinking how can vampires eat human food, well one of my powers are to give vampires anything and everything like eating human food and walk in daylight. When we were done with our food, we went home only for me to find my room was green and blue colors. I went downstairs to find two vampires in the living room one a spiky dark brown hair man who looks like a male pixie, the second one is a honey blond haired who look like Jasper but a heart shape face like Charlize, Emma and me. The male vampire named Conrad told me he was one who did the colors to my room and his reason was my room needed another color beside of blue. At that point on I named him the male Alice.

Now it's 2065, we're back in Forks, Washington living in a mansion that Jacob and the pack who is still young and alive help built the mansion on the beach for us. Jacob and I always hang out with each other taking about all the places I've been and went. Jacob told me that he and Leah had imprinted on each other and living happily and I was happy for him and Leah. Sam and Emily who is still young and alive somehow told me that they and the pack like my family more than the Cullens and will protect us even if we're protest. Well I hear my mother Charlize yelled for me to come down stairs, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Aullen but I prefer Bella and this is my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPov**

When I got to the last step of the stairs I heard glass break, so I rushed to the living room to see Conrad in a vision. I heard the others behind me

''Con what wrong what did you see'' I heard Jazzy asked Conrad

''He saw the Cullens, they are back in town'' I said as I also saw the vision

''Yes Bella that was what I wanted to talk to you about'' my mother and leader of this family Charlize said

''What do we do, should we moved'' Esma asked Charlize while eyeing me

''NO, I refuse to move I like it here, I refuse'' Rosana yelled at our father, big mistake cause unlike Carlisle and Esme, Esma and Charlize refuse to let us get away with anything. I remember when we were living in Rochester, New York Emma stole a cop car and got in jail and had to stay there until the next day because Esma and Charlize refuse to pay her bail

**Flashback**

**Jasmine and I were playing chess without any power because unlike Edward I can turn my mind reading off. We were almost done and I was wining when the phone rang and Esma got it. We saw Conrad laughing **

'' **What is going on Con'' I asked him at the same time Charlize walked in the living room**

''**Emma your lovely half-sister Bells just stole a cop car'' Con tells us**

''**WHAT'' both Esma and Charlize yelled at the same time**

''**No we are not paying for her release, she need to be taught a lesson'' Esma said angrily then hang up the phone, then turns to Jasmine and I**

''**Did you two had anything to do with this'' our father asked us**

''**No we were just here playing a game w-'' I cut Jasmine off**

'' **Hey where Rosana I haven't seen him all day'' I asked everyone until I read Conrad mind and I just shake my head**

'' **What is it'' Esma and Charlize asked at the same time**

''**Oh Rosa is at the mall'' I told them**

''**WHAT'' both Esma and Charlize yelled at the same time while I smirk, both of our parents had grounded Rosana. I saw my parents leave the Mansion.**

**End of Flashback**

Oh yeah that was one of best times of my life, I look at Esma as he was dragging Rosana upstairs. Charlize said to get ready for school, so we went to my Volvo which was blue and we wait for Rosana. When Rosana walk to us and got in the Volvo he was quiet so not like him, I started the Volvo and drove off to School. When we got to school I parked the car in the only parking space right next to Edward Cullen's Sliver Volvo.

We got out of my car and walk toward the school but while we walked my mind reading power had starting right back up again.

''_Wow that blond haired boy is so cute and handsome'' _A dark brown hair and clear blue eye girl who look like Jessica thought

''_Hmm I hope that beautiful Dark brown haired girl is single'' _A pale blond haired and blue eye boy who look like Mike thought, great another Mike Newton

'' _There nothing special about them, I'm more beautiful than them'' _A tan, white blond haired and Green eye girl thought and I can tell she related to Lauren and Tyler

''_Hmm yummy that Dark brown haired girl in the_ _blue lace dress is hot'' _A tan, brown haired and brown eye boy thought, a second Tyler staring at me

''_I hope some of them are in my classes'' _A light brown haired, dark brown eye girl and A black haired, dark brown eye boy thought about all of us

When we reach the receptionist desk I was thankful that I could escape the others kids thoughts. I went up to the desk

''Hi I'm Bella Aullen and this are my brothers and sisters Emma, Conrad Aullens, Rosana and Jasmine the Nashville twins'' I told the male receptionist

'' _She is hot, oh I'm 20 year old and she's 18 maybe she will date me'' _the male receptionist thought about me

'' Here you go please have this sign by your teachers and give these back to me at the end of the day'' He told us while we head to our classes.

When Emma, Jasmine and I enter first class Calculus/Trigonometry by Mr. Varner hmm must be a great don't so many great grandchild of the first Mr. Varner. When all of three of us had him sign our papers we turn to the front to introduce ourselves

''HI I'm Emma Aullen and this is my sister Bella Aullen'' Emma introduce us both as I was staring at Edward who was staring at me by the window

''Hi I'm Jasmine Nashville, nice to meet you all'' Jasmine introduce herself

When we went to sit at different seats and just my luck I have to sit by Edward, I can feel him staring at me it like when I first moved here.

''Bella is that you'' Edward asked me

''Well I'm definitely not Elvis'' I said to him

'' you are different than you used to be, what happened'' he said/asked me

'' Would you like to know'' I told at the same time as the bell rang

I gather my stuff in my arms and hit tail out of there with my sisters to our next class.

''_Are you ok Bells'' _Emma thought to me and I nod my head

''_Don't worry Bell, if he does something we can take care of him even Rosana, he may be a jackass but he's our jackass brother'' _Jasmine thought to me, making me laugh as we enter our second class Government by Mr. Jefferson

We introduce ourselves again but this time with Rosana and Conrad, after we did that we had to sit down and again I had to sit next to Edward. During the whole class Edward kept on staring at me.

''_What does that ass think he doing better not dare to talk with her and Bella are you reading minds again'' _Rosana thought

''_Oh I love a good romance/drama they are just fun to watch'' _Conrad though and I glare at him which he just smiled at me

When I look for Emma and Jasmine but I only found Emma Where is Jazzy

''_Bella, Jazzy had taken everyone paper get the sign by the others teachers, so we can go home'' _Emma thought to me

When the bell rang we saw Jasmine in the doorway with our homework from the others classes. We went to the front desk and gave our paper to Adam the male receptionist then we went to my Volvo and went home. It's has been a long day well for me it has.

**Please Review **

**There a forum link for anyone and everyone who like challenges on my profile if you want to accept one or two please PM me thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma Pov **

When we got home my half-sister Bella went up to her room and sleep I'm guesses while the rest of us went the living room where our parents are. Jasmine and I went toward our Wii while the boys sat on the couches and explain what happen to our parents.

'' Supper children'' Charlize said from the kitchen wait what, when did she went to the kitchen

'' Well Em, she went to the kitchen while you and my wife was playing your game'' Conrad said smirking and I stuck my tongue at him

We all went to the kitchen even Bella came downstairs to eat, my poor big sister well if Jazzy and I have anything to say about Edward he's a dick. Ha I hear Bella laugh my mission is done.

'' Emma'' Bella said

'' Yes my lovely big sister'' I told her making her laugh once more

When all of us sat down at the table, we began eating our food. When we were done, we heard the doorbell rang so our beautiful and sometimes downright scary (yeah, yeah Bella laugh it up) mother went to get it.

**Charlize POV**

I went to get the door and we I open the door, there was the Cullens in front of me and smiling at me.

'' Well hello, please come in and sit where ever'' I told them

'' Esma, kids please get out here'' I called for them and they all went to the living room

I went to the living room and sat down on Esma's lap and look at the Cullens and they did the same. I asked them why they here and they just wanted to see Bella and meet us. I have to say Carlisle and Esme seem kind and lovely but if they dare try to take my princess away from me, mama bear claws are coming out. They left Bella, I found her, I turn her and I was the one to give her live again.

'' Relax mama, I doubt the Cullens will take me again from you'' my princess said to me

'' Oh are you worried we might force Bella to come with us, yes we love her like she was our own but we won't take her from you. But I can always come talk to her like every day right'' Esme Cullen said

'' Actually you can't because I won't let you get close to her'' I growl at her

'' Really'' Esme growl back at me

'' Please, Please we came we to talk not fight so please'' Carlisle said

When we were both cool off, I let the Cullen tell their stories of how they came to be then how they met Bella. We refuse to tell our stories but it promise we will tell them someday. I was about asked Carlisle about if they have powers but then I saw Esme trying to talk to Bella.

'' Esme please Bella alone, I already said I won't let you get **close **to my daughter face it women you are the past and I'm the now'' I growl at her and she growl right back

'' Please Charlize/Esme'' I heard Esma and Carlisle pleas then I her Carlisle say something to Esma then all four of us ''parents'' were growling

**Bella POV**

I watch as my past ''parents'' and present '' parents'' growl at each other over me wow I must really have such affect over them. I look at my brothers and sisters and saw them, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice growling at each other like our parents.

'' It look like both families are fighting over you, it's the Present VS the past'' I heard a voice say behind and it was Edward

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV **

I was in my room after that night of the present VS the past had come and gone hopefully. I was thinking of Edward when Emma said to hurry up for school, so I ran to my Volvo and got in the driver seat. When everyone was in my Volvo and drove off to school. While we were driving Emma turns on some music and we sang along.

**I was trapped in a castle tower**

**Locked up in chains**

**I waited for my prince to save me**

**But he never came**

'' Like Edward never came'' I thought

**I woke up with my heart pounding**

**Convinced that I was cursed**

**I picked up a romance novel**

**And read the last page first**

'' I always read the last page now'' I thought

**Ohhh ohhh woe is me**

'' Ohhh ohhh woe is me indeed'' I thought again

**I want to fall in love so hard it hurts**

**I want the kind of love that moves the earth**

**I want more than I can take**

**Still my poor heart starts to ache**

**I want to fall in love so hard it hurts**

'' I fell in love so hard but it hurt harder when your heart breaks'' I thought yet again

**I took a ride with a guy from Tupelo**

**In his Chevrolet**

**He said baby we're moving way too fast**

**And slammed on the brakes**

**We got out and he lit a cigarette**

**We didn't say too much**

**He packed up his emotional baggage**

**And left me in the dust**

**Ohhh ohhh woe is me**

**I want to fall in love so hard it hurts**

**I want the kind of love that moves the earth**

**I want more than I can take**

**Still my poor heart starts to ache**

**I want to fall in love so hard it hurts**

The music stop just in time as we has reach the school I park my Volvo and we all got out. We walk toward our first class and hopefully what happen last night won't happen again please. When it was time for lunch we went to the lunch room but stops when we saw the Cullens and my family both past and present start to growl yet again. So Edward and I went somewhere more peaceful and quiet. Whenever I'm with Edward I feel safe with him

'' Maybe I'm falling for him again'' I thought as I look at him

'' Yep I'm falling for him'' I thought yet again

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**


End file.
